Detrás de puertas cerradas el mas grande de los secretos
by Aideen86
Summary: Orihara Izaya no es lo que se ve a simple vista, el guarda uno de los mayores secretos, uno que solo su peor enemigo desconoce, Heiwajima Shizuo es una bestia a veces y un despistado siempre, todo se viene cuesta abajo una noche tras ayudar a su amigo, Kishitani Shinra, después de que Shizuo acepta llevar a su cama a una mujer menudita y pequeña que es más de lo que asegura ser.
1. Chapter 1 Detras de las puertas cerradas

Shizuo- chan – fue lo primero que llego a sus oídos iba tranquilo por las calles que formaban Ikebukuro habían desarrollado una relación asesina desde que les habían presentado pero eso no era del todo cierto al menos para lo que se ocultaba tras las apariencias de aquella persona que llevaba la chamarra y tenía el iris rojo, se odiaba una y mil veces, el informante de más alto rango y todos menos uno sabían su secreto, era una mujer, era algo extraño realmente muchos la habían descubierto por un descuido propio y otros por haberla visto en fotografías que tenia de la escuela media y la primaria, su familia no entendía que era lo que le fascinaba de la humanidad ni el porqué ocultar tras pronombres masculinos su verdadera identidad, Shinra siempre le decía que dejara el juego de ser un hombre pero simplemente no podía desde que les habían presentado y el "monstro" lo confundiera con un hombre todo se había vuelto un juego algo sádico, las carcajadas del informante, o la informante podían ser escuchadas por todos los peatones mientras se empeñaba en esquivar todo lo que el güero teñido le tiraba.

¡IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el grito del mayor se hizo audible de manera inmediata mientras todos los peatones huían como almas que se llevaba el mismísimo demonio, las peleas de esos dos siempre terminaban con alguno de ellos en la casa de Shinra envueltos en vendas, Izaya se estaba burlando en la cara de Shizuo antes de que Celty saliera de la nada y se llevara al informante, dejando a ambos protagonistas de la pelea atónitos y confundidos- ¿pero qué?

Es mi culpa Shizuo - Shinra salió de uno de los callejones, con un par de marcas rojas en el rostro prueba fidedigna de la pelea que había tenido con la Dullaha- me parece que se ha molestado por una proposición que le he hecho

La furia de Shizuo estaba ya tranquilizada se paso la tarde con el médico mientras este le contaba de su cuarta propuesta de matrimonio hacia la jinete de Ikebukuro, el rubio invito a su amigo a beber un par de copas, lo que no contaba era el que todo terminara así.


	2. Chapter 2 Cuando las puertas se cierran

Se sentó frente al jinete de Ikebukuro, comenzando a cambiar sus ropas, sus hermanas habían avisado que le visitarían y querían verla tal cual ella era, un suspiro pesado salido del celular de Celty la hizo voltear- ¿qué pasa Celty?-la miraba con la playera a la mitad y su falda cerca de los muslos, llevaba pupilentes (lentillas) en un color muy oscuro para que ocultara sus orbes color sangre

"Tal vez Shinra sería feliz si yo no estuviera a su lado"- era obvio que estaba más que afectada por la pelea que había tenido con el doctor, Izaya se acerco a ella y la abrazo la jinete no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos de la informante, pero los apreciaba de sobre manera si hubiese podido se habría puesto a llorar.

Había pasado más de una hora eran cerca de las 4 pm e Izaya miraba fuera de la ventana la pieza de ajedrez que representaba a Shizuo entre sus manos, Celty la miraba, era la única pieza en años que no había cambiado, la voz de Izaya la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo Celty? Desde que conozco a esa bestia nunca se ha dado cuenta que soy mujer-una sonrisa triste surco su rostro antes de ser remplazada por esa sonrisa falsa que ponía siempre que iba a ser descubierta por abrir su corazón demasiado, dejando la pieza de ajedrez a un lado de un peón que representaba a Namie se levanto- así escomo debe ser, yo soy un dios y amo a la humanidad no tengo tiempo para esas locuras- con eso concluyo la "platica" sin saber que Celty había podido ver bajo todas esas mascara; cuando las hermanas de Izaya llegaron todo fueron risas e historias bobas, aunque en los ojos de Izaya se viera reflejada la melancolía.

Había todo empezado cuando conoció a Shinra en el jardín de infantes eran amigos, Shinra siempre le había dicho que no importaba que fuera mujer que para él, ella era como su mejor amigo, ella era un hombre para Shinra, poco después cuando entraron a la escuela y se separaron Izaya comenzó a ser más abierta a hacer amigos y comenzar a hacer las cosas que debía, ensayos, poemas y ser representante de su clase, todo eso hasta antes de su primer año en la escuela media, ahí desde el primer día comenzó con los pronombres masculinos y su apariencia andrógina no ayudaba mucho, sus amigos que le conocían no cuestionaron mas a que seguramente sería un experimento suyo pero casi todos eran nuevos y no lo conocían no le era un problema, le era natural y casi catártico referirse a ella como un él, pues comenzaba a sentirse como un ser que amaba a la humanidad, ahí se reencuentra con Shinra quien le presentara después a Shizuo, debió ser su apariencia de que no le importaba nada o quizá que el "rubio" tenía todo lo que Izaya siempre busco, la sensación que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho la alteraban de una manera sobre humana, al salir de la academia (preparatoria) comenzó su carrera de informante, iba a la universidad y había veces en las que iba de su sexo verdadero, era la mejor forma de conseguir información, pero sabía que desde el momento en el que cruzaron miradas, Shizuo lo confundió con un hombre y lo hizo su enemigo eterno, había comenzado a sentirse cómoda en su misma piel pero en cuanto el monstruo le dijo aquello no se echo atrás diciendo que también le odiaba y que lo quería muerto mientras ella se envolvía de nuevo en esa fantasía suya de ser quien miraba a la humanidad, Shinra se había molestado por la manera en la que la presentación se habían desarrollado las cosas, él quería que esos dos fueran pareja no que se odiaran, ahora no podía ser peor se paseaban por las calles de Ikebukuro peleando, las heridas de la "pequeña" mujer volvía a pedirle que la ayudara a transicional pero al no tener nunca las inyecciones hormonales ella seguía siendo bueno, eso una mujer, después de que Namie le llevara un té y la sacara de sus amargos pensamientos, sus hermanas y Namie le pidieron salir a bailar, y por primera vez desde que habían llegado ella acepto, Celty las acompaño y es ahí que realmente todo empezó.


	3. Chapter 3 Tras despertar

Celty y Namie fueran las que escogieron para Izaya aquel hermoso pero corto vestido, se había maquillado y había arreglado cada detalle mínimo del que una mujer debía tener en cuenta, quería conseguir información y todos sabían que era la mejor manera," Dotachin" le había dicho que uno de los jefes de las mafias que ella buscaba estaría en una de las discotecas "ilegales" a las que ella iba, la verdad en esas discotecas podía ser ella, mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hermana pensaba en como acercarse, llevaba su icónica chamarra de faux piel.

-oii Izaya chan ¿quieres bailar conmigo? - fue la pregunta de Namie mientras entraban a la discoteca.

\- siempre Namie chan- fue la respuesta de Izaya mientras se quitaba su chamarra dejando al descubierto su espalda, habían entrado a la discoteca e inmediatamente la atención se había puesto sobre ellas, más que nada en la informante, aquel vestido abrazaba sus curvas de una manera casi mágica, los tacones estilizaban sus piernas y los rulos que llevaba la hacían lucir sexy en desmedida.

Las luces de neón lo incomodaban, iban ya más de tres botellas que solamente él se había tomado casi de un solo trago, su fuerza le hacía difícil el poder emborracharse por eso cuando empezó a sentir se mareado dejo de tomar tan rápido y decidió seguir su plática con el médico que tenía la mirada perdida en la multitud.

-Shizuo ¿crees que Celty me odie?- lo miro con mala cara, casi queriendo golpear al médico después de que le dijera que solo habían estado caminando y hablando sobre su futuro, Celty le dio un tortazo (bofetada) parecía que todo había comenzado porque el médico saco a colación el hecho de querer casarse con ella, a ella no le hacía justicia el no poder besarle o siquiera verse frente a frente con los ojos, fue entonces que la jinete de Ikebukuro huyó del lugar, refugiándose como era de saberse con el informante, mientras el tiempo pasaba el médico comenzaba a emborracharse por lo que el "rubio" le quito la botella todo hasta que un aroma capto su atención haciendo que esa sonrisa que Shinra conocía demasiado bien apareciera.

-Izaya está aquí oh esta noche será una buena noche- fue la risa histérica de Shinra lo que lo saco de sus sádicos planes de matar al informante- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Shizuo esa es Namie y la de su lado es Celty- el medicó claro que sabía del estado de ebriedad del "rubio" y sabia lo estúpido que se ponía haciendo que la situación jugara un poco a su favor y que ninguno de los dos terminara en su mesa de operaciones, claro eso fue hasta que el rubio se levantó y fue a la pista de baile a hablar con Celty quien no tardo en aproximarse a él y comenzar a bailar junto a las hermanas de Izaya, las cuales se escondían de la mirada del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, la sonrisa en el rostro de Shinra no pudo ser mayor, incluso él se levantó y comenzó a bailar junto a Namie y Celty; Shizuo por otro lado bailaba con todas las chicas que se le colaran de frente claro su objetivo era esa menudita mujer de rulos y tacos altos, ese vestido negro que se abrazaba a sus caderas junto con aquel intoxican te perfume le prendían no sabía si eran feromonas o el alcohol pero dios quería hacer a esa mujer suya, se acercó y vio a la mujer que según su amigo le había dicho que era Namie se encontraba hablando con uno de los que reconocía como uno de los jefes de la mafia Yakuza, pensó que Izaya la había mandado a hacer reconocimiento sobre los movimientos de los Yakuza, espero a que terminaran su conversación y se acercó tomando a la chica que ahora desconocía por la cadera.

-hola Shizuo san- fue la coqueta respuesta de la chica entre sus brazos, perdió la noción del tiempo al estar con aquella chica tan cerca de su cuerpo, estaba un poco necesitado de una buena compañía femenina.

-hola Namie chan- la chica sonrió más esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, algo dentro suyo le dolió por ese hecho. Comenzaron a bailar y a tomar, el rubio dejo por un momento su cigarrillo de lado mientras estaba con la chica, se sentía completo de esa manera y eso le asustaba porque había jurado una venganza contra el jefe de esta pequeña mujer.

Izaya no entendía como el monstro de Ikebukuro no lo había matado en el instante que se le acerco, le sonrió por alguna razón le gustaba que el contrario lo mirara con ese amor y ese deseo, al escuchar el nombre de su secretaria, no supo porque su corazón se achico y se rompió un poco pero sonrió de todas formas, sus manos le acariciaron los brazos al contrario mientras lo guiaba a la barra mientras coqueteaba y besaba sus mejillas de forma juguetona y coqueta, el rubio evito fumar frente a ella lo cual agradecía de sobremanera pues el humo del cigarro le daba asco, después de unas 3 copas noto al rubio bastante ebrio y así aprovecho para besarle, acariciando sus cabellos y aprovechando que el rubio pensaba que era Namie y no su enemigo jurado; pasaron de la barra a la pista de baile donde Izaya aprovechaba cada movimiento para rozar sus caderas contra la ajena que creció un poco tras esos roces, de ahí había pasado a uno de los sofás donde la chica se sentó a horcadas sobre la cadera ajena, comenzando a besarle sin pausa pasando sus manos por los brazos ajenos llegando hasta los cabellos del rubio, mientras que el rubio le acariciaba las caderas y los muslos acariciando sus nalgas por encima de ese vestido tan corto y tan provocador.

-Shizuo San no seas tan cruel me haces desearte-no pudo evitar aquel gemido que escapo de sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban los cabellos ajenos.

-quiero robarte, quiero que sepan que eres mía pero no puedo porque tu jefe-los labios de la chica lo callaron sabía que ella también quería estar con él a cada rato, pero su ebriedad no dejaba que se aprovechara de la chica que en un hábil movimiento deshizo el nudo de su corbatín (moño)- Namie Chan estoy ebrio, pero soy un caballero.

-oh Shizuo san yo quiero que no lo seas por esta noche- sentía la mirada de Celty y Shinra sobre ellos, sabía que Namie la verdadera se había llevado a sus hermanas apenas ella se enredó con el rubio, pero es que no podía si se iba a encamar con alguien que mejor que fuera aquel monstruo que rondaba por las calles de ikebukuro, sabia de sobremanera por pláticas con Namie san que ellos no se habían encamado en su tiempo de relación, lo cual le dejaba un sabor agridulce en el alma.

Aquella noche fue la mejor de su vida, pero cuando llego la mañana, huyo, su vestido mal puesto, sus tacones en su mano, un suéter del más alto abrazando su cuerpo, sus bragas olvidadas en el suelo del departamento ajeno, sus lágrimas saliendo apenas llego a la seguridad de su cuarto, nada importaba ya, que la matara, que el imbécil se diera cuenta al final que era una ella.

Había pasado el primer mes, el más alto empezaba a notar extraña la ausencia del informante, usualmente le encontraría todos los días y estaría revoloteando por las calles, pero nada, en lo que iba del mes le habría visto por los menos unas dos veces y una de esas la pulga le había huido como alma que la lleva el diablo ayudado por Celty, Shinra parecía igual de desaparecido y Celty parecía ignorarlo o simplemente ser más cortante de lo normal cruzando un par de palabras y luego desapareciendo.

Después del cuarto mes de la desaparición, ahora total del informante se preocupó, pero no lo diría, tenía en su mente vagos recuerdos de una noche loca en la que probablemente había dicho el nombre de Izaya en lugar del de Namie, o al menos pensaba que la chica con la que había estado era Namie, se encontraba en Ikebukuro con Simón, algo raro en el pues usualmente estaría rompiendo cosas para matar al más bajo, de nueva cuenta no lo admitiría, pero le extrañaba.

-pero esto es cada vez más extraño, no entiendo porque la pulga no está además encontré su chaqueta en mi casa

-No me veas a mí, Simón no sabe nada – quienes conocían a Simón podían ver que mentía con todas las de la ley, pero no diría nada, sabía que si simón no le decía las cosas seria por algo serio y que probablemente le convenía no saber o no enterarse.

Esa fue la respuesta recibida, el rubio solo suspiro y por alguna u otra razón entro en el restaurante en el que laboraba el ruso, fue ahí que la vio, la chica con la que había soñado aquella noche hacia como 4 meses, sus cabellos arreglados esta vez en una coleta alta (cola de caballo), llevaba aquella chamarra que él creía haber perdido, sabía que debía ser compañera de la pulga pues la chamarra característica de Izaya había terminado en el piso de su cuarto, en un segundo tras avanzar, la perdido de vista, gruño y la busco con la mirada solo para ser detenido por Shinra quien lo invitaba a comer para poder hablar a solas.

\- escucha lo que te diré es algo complicado, pero Izaya no vendrá por las calles en mucho tiempo, tal vez unos tres años

Eso lo había descolocado ¿Qué tan enfermo se encontraba la pulga de Izaya para no querer ni verle?

-debes estar bromeando, es esto un plan de él ¿verdad?

-no entiendes, esta delicado, deberías entender si he venido yo es por algo

El suspiro se hizo presente en el rubio, no entendía nada, se levantó y camino a su mesa, una hoja y su nombre escrito en una letra irreconocible, linda y simétrica, si pudiera decir que se enamoró de la letra lo haría, se sentó para terminar su comida y empezó a leer la carta, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Shinra salir de la mano de Celty, sonrió porque por fin ese par estaba feliz, comenzó a leer y su ceño se frunció, era su nombre y un par de corazones y una sola i ¿Qué significaba eso?


	4. Chapter 4 Primer encuentro

El suspiro se hizo presente en el rubio, no entendía nada, se levantó y camino a su mesa, una hoja y su nombre escrito en una letra irreconocible, linda y simétrica, si pudiera decir que se enamoró de la letra lo haría, se sentó para terminar su comida y empezó a leer la carta, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Shinra salir de la mano de Celty, sonrió porque por fin ese par estaba feliz, comenzó a leer y su ceño se frunció, era su nombre y un par de corazones y una sola i lo que más lo habían descolocado, alguien le había escrito y el contenido de esa carta debía ser una broma pero ¿Qué significaba eso?

Aquella mañana que despertó en los brazos de Shizuo sonrió, pero entendió el problema de que si el mayor despertaba probablemente lo mataría, suspiro y con cuidado se levantó para salir de ese lugar, en sus brazos su ropa interior o al menos la que pudo encontrar y zapatos, en su cuerpo una de las sudaras que rara vez le vio usar, sonreía pues esa sudadera olía al perfume que el mayor usaba y eso la volvía loca.

La vida de Izaya había dado un vuelto de más de 180 grados, y habían empezados los cambios, su humor no había mejorado en nada y se pasaba casi todo el día o dormida o en los foros intentando obtener la información que necesitaba, evitaba a toda costa las calles de ikebukuro o sus alrededores y es que no quería que Shizuo la viera, ahora tendría un bebé, lo había descubierto exactamente un mes después de la noche que paso con Shizuo pues su periodo no había llegado, desde ese día se había sentido como una mujer, había hecho un gran avance tirando a la basura la mitad de su ropa, usaba pelucas como cuando iba de incognito de su sexo verdadero y dejaba que su cabello creciera, las hormonas del embarazo en esos 4 meses la habían hecho tener un cabello a la altura de sus hombros, aunado a eso tenía unas extensiones de cabello logrando que el mismo llegara a la altura de su cintura, su pequeño y apenas abultado vientre había puesto al bobo de Shinra a llorar, además de que se había contentado con Celty y ahora era el que monitoreaba su embarazo, reía mientras comía con el médico, no sabía cuándo había cambiado, hacia unos días se había hecho un par de pruebas y estas habían arrojado que estaba en perfecta salud y que su bebé estaba bien, pero ahora que Shinra la veía sabía que había cosas mal con ella.

-es acaso porque Shizuo no lo sabe ¿verdad?

-Pues no pero sí, pero no

Celty miraba a Izaya y negó antes de enseñarle el mensaje.

"lo amas, sé que lo haces y que te afecta que no esté"

Aquellas palabras que había leído en el móvil de Celty la dejaron pensando era ese el problema, o es que le dolía que toda su enemistad se fuera a la basura por su bobo enamoramiento.

Esa noche tras mover un poco entre sus contactos llamo al agente de Heiwajima Kasuka, pidió un favor que tal vez le mordería el trasero, pero debía intentar y tras hacer una cita con Kasuka, llamo a sus hermanas para que le mandaran lo que querían que el actor firmara.  
Heiwajima Kasuka era, en una palabra, calma, mientras su hermano era lo contrario ahora entendía todo.

-así que tú eres la informante de ikebukuro, siempre sospeche que Izaya era mujer- el camerino del chico era muy espacioso

-pero dime a que merezco tu visita- era directo demasiado

-lo diré en una sola frase y después si lo deseas te contare todo-respiro hondo y miro, al contrario, sus ojos siempre expresivos ahora estaban estoicos, fríos incluso lo que tendría que decir era, por falta de una mejor palabra, una bomba- tendré un hijo de Shizuo.  
El sonido del reloj y su incesante tic-tac era lo que reinaba en esa habitación ni siquiera sus respiraciones, relajadas y acompasadas se elevaban por encima del mencionado tic-tac.

\- ¿es una broma? – esa pregunta como la odiaba Simón también la había dicho y sus hermanas, es más creía que todos los que sabían salvo Shinra lo había dicho, de pronto extraño el silencio y el tic-tac.

-Si es verdad y no antes que lo preguntes no estoy buscando dinero ni de él ni de ti, solo quería hablar con alguien de su familia, saber si es prudente decirle o no – tal vez su respuesta fue abrupta y por demás algo digno de su faceta masculina pues la cara de Kasuka se había vuelto todo un poema, tal vez si contaba la historia el menor entendería el por qué.  
Tras aquella narración de los eventos de la noche en la que había quedado embarazada, Heiwajima Kasuka le entrego una tarjeta con su número directo y había accedido a poner de su parte para intentar ayudar a la informante de Ikebukuro, tras las firmas de las cosas que debía firmar intercambiaron fotografías, Izaya le había dejado una fotografía de la pantalla del ultrasonido, era un bebé, tendría un sobrino mientras que Kasuka le había dado una foto de Shizuo de bebé, al menos una copia, era extraña la manera en la que ahora tenia un poquito mas de información sobre el rubio, había decidido que "Dotachin" y sus amigos la llevaran en la camioneta para evitar que Shizuo la viera.

-Gracias Kadota san lo aprecio- eso había sorprendido a todos, Orihara Izaya jamas habia llamado a Kadota por su nombre y es que se sentia tan no ella por lo que habia hablado con el hermano de Shizuo, al llegar a su habitacion se sento en el sofá; habian pasado un par de noches despues de que Izaya habia hablado con el hermano de Shizuo, la foto del mencionado colgaba de su computadura, aquella tarde cuando se desperto de una de sus siesstas se dio cuenta de que Namie le habia dejado varios mensajes, los leyo todos y no espero mas para comer y darse un baño para relajarse,aquella noche cerca de las 3 de la mañana, el clima habia cambiado, la lluvia caia a cantaros, cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta de su departamento, salio de su habitacion, tenia puesto un camison que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, su vientre abultado se veia, cuando abrio la puerta se quedo asustada de ver a Shizuo parado frente a su puerta, mojado y asustado, ambos no esperaban al otro.

-¿Izaya?- su voz era demasiado, cerro la puerta y le grito que se fuera, los golpes no pararon, Heiwajima Shizuo era insistente, toco la puerta por 5 minutos antes de volver a hablar, llamaba al menor- Izaya, se que estas ahi, Shinra me dijo que viniera, que estabas en problemas yo, Kadota hablo conmigo, tambien mi hermano.


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback

-¿Izaya?- su voz era demasiado, cerro la puerta y le grito que se fuera, los golpes no pararon, Heiwajima Shizuo era insistente, toco la puerta por 5 minutos antes de volver a hablar, llamaba al menor- Izaya, se que estas ahi, Shinra me dijo que viniera, que estabas en problemas yo, Kadota hablo conmigo, tambien mi hermano.  
Lo odiaba, su voz, la manera en que se veia, su olor, por dios, Orihara Izaya era su enemigo, porque rayos jamas se habia dado cuenta que era una mujer, mas de una vez habia olido la sangre del menor y ahora sabia que no era solo de sus heridas, la explicacion estaba delante de el, tras aquella puerta, un hijo.

Su hermano casi lo mata cuando hablaron en persona un par de horas antes de que corriera y compulsatoriamente buscando a la informante(como cambian las cosas penso para si con un pequeño dejo de enojo), al no encontrarla en ningun lugar hablo con Shinra, con Namii y con todos los que la conocian, todos y cada uno de ellos le regañaron al ser tan denso de no darse cuenta que la informante estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, mas aun que tendrian un bebé, Kadota siempre puntual le hizo ver lo idiota que habia sido a lo largo de su vida, o al menos a lo largo de estos ultimos meses.  
-Izaya, dejame entrar por favor, hablemos, no te voy a quitar al bebé, pero quiero- no termino de hablar antes de que la puerta se abriera, ante sus ojos una mujer preciosa se paraba con los ojos mas gelidos que jamas habia visto en su vida, la mujer parecia y no su peor enemigo.  
-levantate Shizuo san y entra hace frio, estas mojado y es tarde, tengo ropa que tal vez te quede-Shizuo no pudo evitar sentirse triste, olvidado y hasta cierto punto decepcionado pero, ¿que era lo que esperaba de esa mujer si en un principio no se habia dado cuenta que lo era?

Hace 4 meses, aquella noche

El calor del cuerpo de su compañera era todo lo que sentia, habian bailado, se besaron a escondidas y ahora en la intimidad del cuarto de Shizuo no paraban de comerse la boca, eran fuego y parecia que se necesitaban para poder respirar

-Te necesito por favor no me hagas rogar- con ese susurro la poca cordura que quedaba en la mente de Shizuo salio volando por la ventana y lejos de esa habitacion.  
con delicadeza Shizuo empezo a quitar el vestido que Izaya usaba, sus labios marcado la piel ajena a la par que sus manos iban en descenso pro su cuerpo, se entretuvo en los senos ajenos, besando y acariciando cada uno de los pequeños senos, mientras sus manos seguian su recorrido por sus costados y sus labios se volvian a encontrar los instintos mas salvajes de Shizuo tomaron control.

-Eres mi amada-la chica solo estaba en unas braguitas tan sensuales que su compañero casi termina en ese momento, con fuerzas renobadas Izaya tomo el control unos momentos cambiando sus posiciones y comenzando a desnudar a su amado, a quien siempre habia amado, un ronco gemido se hizo escuchar de la garganta de Shizuo cuando Izaya se fricciono un poco en su zona inglinal, un gemido tambien escapo de los labios de Izaya, las manos de Izaya estaban en el pantalon ajeno, los quito de un solo movimiento y dejo sus intimidades mas juntas.

-Te necesito Shizuo-los ojos de Shizuo brillaron con deseo mientras cambiaba sus lugares y sus labios fueron bajando por la anatomic de la chica, en su ombligo succiono y dejo una marca, para ese momento la piel porcelana de la chica estaba roja y llena de marcas, desde el cuello hasta las caderas, donde la cabeza ajena seguia bajando llegando hasta su zona inguinal, besando ambos muslos antes de quitar sensualmente sus bragas, las cuales quedaron olvidadas en algun lugar del cuarto.  
La calida lengua ajena comenzo a moverse de lado a lado en la intimidad ajena, los labios ajenos llamaban a Shizou con una voz llena de deseo y necesidad, la podia sentir tan humeda y tan necesitada que queria poseerla, su dulce sabor era algo que sabia era mas con la alimentacion y como agradecia en ese momento la decision que la chica tenia en su dieta.

-Me estas volviendo loca-fue la sutil respuesta de la chica entre sus brazos, su lengua podia sentir el sabor de los jugos ajenos.

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien solo con mi lengua

-Quiero otra parte de ti amor -la chica le acaricio los cabellos, jalandolos cuando succiono hacia el monte de venus de su pareja de esa noche- oh shizou - ese gemido lo hizo quitarse de un movimiento los boxers

-No tengo condones

-No importa, estoy en la pildora, hazme tuya por favor, te necesito- esa no fue la primera mentira que conto la chica esa noche, pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba como nunca lo habia necesitado antes y como jamas le volveria a necesitar o al menos en esos meses.

Sus manos quemaban y la hacian gemir, la preparaba con una delicadeza que jamas penso podria venir de un hombre como Shizou, mientras las manos de ella arañaban su espalda haciendole tambien poder enfundarse en ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, penso que el rubio habia tenido un momento de claridez cuando al entrar en su cuerpo gimio su nombre, el real, el de la persona que mas "odiaba"

-Izaya joder estas tan apretada-se comenzo a mover, ella no dijo nada pero lo disfruto mas de lo que jamas podria disfrutar nada en la vida, el moustro la hizo suya, el primero en su cuerpo, mientras ella gemia su nombre y lo arañaba con ahinco, sus cuerpos en sincronia se movian e imitaban mientras el sudor resbalaba por cada curva y pegaba sus cabellos a sus frentes, las marcas del rubio en el cuerpo del ojirojo se volvian mas frecuentes y ambos llegaron al placer, él gritando el nombre que no le pertenecia y ella entre lagrimas de sentimientos encontrados el de él.

Y hubo paz, al menos unas horas, hasta que ella salio de ahi, de esa habitacion y de esos calidos brazos que al despertar la buscaron al menos por unos minutos. La habitacion de ella se lleno de llanto y maldiciones, a su suerte, a su genero, al mayor y sus malditos ojos que le hacian imposible no amarlo, el olor a cigarrillo y sangre impregnado en la chaqueta del rubio le daban un poco de paz, se habia quedado dormida, no sabia cuando se habia quedado dormida y como habia llegado a su cama.

-Oh despertaste, tuve que traer a Celty para que me ayudara a subirte a la cama-la voz dulce de su hermana, traia un plato de sopa

-gracias corazon, viniste sola? te vas a quedar?


End file.
